


Merah

by sabakunoghee



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Crossover, Eustass Kid is a Little Shit, Family, Fluff, Humor, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), M/M, Out of Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/sabakunoghee
Summary: “—katakan saja bahwa kakak tiriku baru kembali dari Dunia Baru.”T-rated. Alternate Reality. Family, Humor, Comedy, Fluff.Warning : OOC demi kepentingan melawak. Untuk ulang tahun Sabaku no Gaara (19 Januari) dan Eustass Kid (10 Januari).





	1. Si Bongsor-Pengacau Datang

“Kepala Desa! Cepat laporkan kepada Kazekag— _argh_!”

 

Berita mengenai kericuhan di gerbang utama Sunagakure menyebar cepat.

 

Celah di antara tebing batu-berpasir telah diterobos; dan bagi mereka, penduduk asli sekaligus ninja petarung, _perlindungan desa merupakan harga mati_. Terkenal lalim di medan pertempuran dan tidak menyediakan potensi kekalahan. Invasi dari dunia luar merupakan ancaman besar yang harus segera diselesaikan walau nyawa menjadi taruhan. Gerombolan tersebut menggunakan jurus aneh yang tak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Tidak dari ninja desa-desa tetangga, trik terlarang yang marak digunakan para _nukenin_ , bahkan jajaran Kage atau wadah siluman berekor banyak. Penjaga gerbang berpakaian hitam-biru khas Suna yang berhasil melarikan diri dari teror bergegas ke kantor Kazekage.

 

Namun tak sampai separuh jalan—sang pemimpin menyambangi area berkasus,

 

“—katakan, apa yang terjadi!”

 

“Ka-Kazekage-sama…” jari itu bergetar ketika menunjuk ke arah belakang, “A—ada penyusup!”

 

Pemuda berambut merah tersebut menyipit, “Sebutkan ciri-cirinya. Berapa orang. Dari desa mana. Serta, kekuatan seperti apa yang ia— _atau mereka—_ miliki.” Sosok nirekspresi itu membantu ninja yang tengah ketakutan sembari memerintahkan pasukan yang masih berfungsi baik mengevakuasi warga.

 

“Me-mereka… Empat orang… Cara mereka berpakaian sama sekali tidak pernah— _uhuk_ —saya lihat,” kisahnya sambil membuat gestur tangan, “Tubuh mereka tinggi… Ada yang menyemburkan api, ada yang membawa senjata tajam… Yang paling mengerikan,” cengkraman di pakaian sang Kage membuat perhatian lanang bernetra zamrud tersedot, “—pe… Pemimpin mereka, begitu bengis—begitu kejam.”

 

“…”

 

Sebentar— _ia sedikit-banyak familiar dengan penggambaran ini_.

 

“Apakah lelaki itu menggunakan jurus menyerupai magnet?”

 

“Be-benar! Sedikit mengingatkan saya… Kepada mendiang Yondaime…” kepala menggeleng lemah, “Tetapi aneh… Ia tidak menggunakan perantara apapun... Seolah dirinya magnet itu sendiri…”

 

“Lalu, apakah ia memiliki rambut merah?”

 

“Betul!” bola mata penyambung pesan berbinar keheranan, “—aaa, dia juga tidak memiliki—“

 

“ _Alis_ , iya, tahu,” potong cepat lelaki belia berkulit putih-pucat tersebut, “Aku bertaruh ia tidak memiliki _fashion sense_ sama sekali; seperti memadukan jaket berbulu dengan celana badut, atau _goggle_ tidak fungsional dengan ikat pinggang berlapis-lapis…” sang Kepala Desa memijat pelipisnya, “Dimana dia?”

 

 Dramatis, jari telunjuk itu kembali mengarahkan, “—di, ba… Barat desa… Ah…”

 

Hela—

 

Setelah memastikan ajudan tersebut hanya sebatas pingsan, kedua kakinya berjalan di atas pasir yang juga bergerak, memangkas jarak menuju arah yang dimaksud. _Berani-beraninya_ , petarung kelas S itu membatin. Tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan dirinya di area kekuasaannya ini—tidak ketika pasir dan bebatuan yang menjadi andalannya tersedia dalam kuantitas tinggi. Sunagakure yang secara alami merupakan benteng pelindung dengan tempratur permukaan menyengat merupakan poin plusnya di dalam pertarungan. Jarak dekat maupun jarak jauh. Sebagai pengguna metoda pertahanan, lekas ia perintahkan butir-butir kecoklatan menjadi tamengnya—dan jarum pasir terbentuk di depannya.

 

“Jangan pikir kau bisa berbuat seenaknya di wilayah _ku,_ ”

 

Suaranya membahana tatkala ia temukan sang pengacau di bawah sana; terlihat asyik menikmati aksi psikopatiknya terhadap beberapa ninja yang tengah mengepung. _Kunai, shuriken_ , dan beberapa alat kelahi lain yang terbuat dari logam mengapung di udara. Biang kerok keributan memutar tangannya yang terbuat dari material serupa—membuat senjata tersebut berbalik arah dan menyerang musuh.

 

“—kubilang, _HENTIKAN_!” Hardik geram tersebut disertai dengan tangan mengacung ke udara. Sebuah tombak yang terbuat dari pasir dan kerikil tajam ia genggam, “ _Saiko Zettai Hougeki : Shukaku no Hoko_ ,” seiring ia lempar benda berbahaya tersebut, “— _Sabaku Ro!_ ” Teknik dimana pasir di sekitarnya menyerbu untuk memerangkap lawan pun dilakoni. Tidak ada ampun—sekalipun dengan upaya ekstra yang memakan waktu beberapa menit, bola perangkap tersebut pecah berkeping dari arah dalam.

 

Tawa maniak terdengar, “Haaa, lama tidak berjumpa, trikmu makin variatif saja ya, Sabaku no Gaara,” laki-laki bertubuh kekar itu melompat ke hadapan sang Kage. Seringai lebar terbentuk seirama dengan tangan besinya menyentuh dagu lawan bicara, “—atau seharusnya aku panggil, _Otouto-chan_?”

 

Pemuda yang dipanggil ‘Sabaku no Gaara’ menepis menggunakan pasirnya; sementara kedua tangan bersedekap angkuh, “Membuat rusuh saja, dasar bodoh—“ hardiknya tanpa tendeng aling-aling, “Jika ada satu saja anak buah atau rakyatku terluka, aku bersumpah akan menjadikanmu makanan _bijuu_ , Eustass ‘Captain’ Kid,” langkahnya disentak, meninggalkan pria jangkung tersebut untuk menghampiri ninja-ninja yang kalah telak. Beruntung, yang mereka derita hanya sebatas gores dan memar. Gaara mendengus, “—umumkan kepada penduduk bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Sampaikan pula kepada perangkat desa untuk menyiapkan penginapan dan makanan terbaik, _secepatnya_.”

 

Ekspresi keheranan rakyat desa padang pasir terarah kepada sang Kage, bergantian kepada komplotan berkekuatan ganjil barusan— _terlambat, menyadari kemiripan fisik kedua yang barusan berseteru._

 

“Mereka adalah tamu yang perlu kita jamu,” Gaara menepuk bahu bawahannya itu dan mengatakan dengan intonasi malas-malasan, “—katakan saja bahwa _kakak tiriku_ baru kembali dari Dunia Baru.”

.

.

.

**[ m e r a h ]**

Sebuah fanfiksi lintas dimensi oleh Sabaku no Ghee

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto, One Piece (c) Eiichiro Oda

Art/commision (c) honeyf

T-rated. Alternate Reality. Family, Humor, Comedy, Fluff.

 _ **Warning :**_ OOC demi kepentingan melawak. Untuk ulang tahun Sabaku no Gaara (19 Januari) dan Eustass Kid (10 Januari).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Seharusnya, ini cerita komedi—_

 

Abaikan saja prolog yang terlalu serius dan pertemuan kembali yang penuh dramatisasi. Aslinya, dua bersaudara yang baru saja berjumpa kembali selang dua tahun lamanya, berkomunikasi santai di area kerja Kage; sesuatu yang sedikit-banyak asing bagi para perangkat desa. Eustass Kid yang mereka tahu sebatas selebaran berisi harga kepala kini asyik mengetik di komputer pangku milik adik tirinya—ya, teknologi sudah maju, yang tidak maju hanyalah isi kepala Kid. Masih lekat dengan adegan primitif macam ‘senggol bacok’ dan ‘bertamu tanpa undangan’—beruntung, Gaara sudah tidak kerasukan Shukaku. Mungkin sebaiknya ia berterima kasih kepada Akatsuki karena akhirnya bisa tidur nyenyak.

 

“…berisik, Kid,” Gaara mendesis sinis—jari-jari Kid, walau yang sebelah masih manusia, besar bukan main, “Kamu bertandang cuma untuk merusak alat komunikasi se-Suna raya atau bagaimana?”

 

“Maklumilah, Dek, kayak beginian nggak ada di lautan,” dalam bahasa nonformal yang kental logat pesisir (…) ia berseloroh, “—lah, ini kena _proxy_ apa gimana? Kok nggak bisa buka situs anu-anu?”

 

Gaara memerintahkan pasirnya untuk _menggeplak_ belakang kepala Kid, “Sembarangan! Yang kamu gunakan itu media komunikasi untuk rapat para Kage, tahu!” sejurus kemudian, _jutsu_ alaminya kasar menyerat bangku yang Kid duduki menjauh dari alat-alat elektronik pribadinya, “—lagaknya seperti yang paham _proxy_ , aku tahu kalian semua masih berkomunikasi memakai siput. Penyiksaan hewan.”

 

“Ya orang siputnya sendiri mau,” balas Kid sambil cengar-cengir nista, “Jadi, ada kabar apaan?”

 

Pertanyaan itu membuat Gaara sedikit berpikir, “Hm, Temari dilamar Nara Shikamaru.”

 

“Dih, anak _shogi_ males idup kayak ‘gitu si Temari mau?” Sebentar, izinkan Kid mengupil dulu, “Terus? Dia pindah ke Ko-Konoapa tuh.” Halah, mengkhatamkan geografi lautan saja sulit, apalagi daratan.

 

“Konoha, iya,” dengan gedikan dagu, Gaara memerintahkan para perangkat desa untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Anggukan kecil yang kira-kira berarti, ‘saya bisa menangani begundal idiot ini sendirian—‘ sebelum kembali berbincang dengan lanang Eustass, “—sehabis perang kemarin, perubahan drastis terjadi dalam berbagai aspek. Beruntung tidak banyak korban jiwa sehingga restorasi desa dan area pertarungan tidak memakan waktu terlalu lama,” beranjak ke sofa lain dan duduk berhadapan dengan sang kakak tiri, Gaara tersenyum tipis, “Dan… Ya, bidang-bidang yang dahulu kurang tereksplorasi, kini diperhatikan. Terutama teknologi dan informasi,” lirik ke arah komputer pangkunya, “Sejak ada itu, melacak _nukenin_ menjadi mudah. Aksi terorisme berkurang. Kebanyakan dari mereka sudah tobat.”

 

“Termasuk yang nyulik lo dulu itu?” Selidik Kid.

 

Gaara mendengus kecil, “…ya, malah kabarnya sudah kawin dengan sesama _nukenin_. Lalu kembali ke Konoha dan menjalani hidup damai sebagai… Entahlah, _boyband_?” Sebuah komentar kurang yakin.

 

“Terus, si Kankuro?” Lah, kenapa jadi reuni keluarga begini—

 

“Katanya mau buka _online shop_ untuk menjual boneka-bonekanya.”

 

“…” Kid ingin menaikkan alis— _andai punya_ — “Jadi _bodyguard_ Pak Kades kurang balik modal, ya?”

 

“ _Sontoloyo_ , aku tidak pernah menunggak gaji walau itu saudara sendiri,” merasa tersindir karena dikira pejabat korup, Gaara mengelak, “Biar saja. Namanya hobi, kalau menghasilkan, aku dukung.”

 

Kid mencibir, “Apaan, lo nggak pernah sekalipun mau mendanai pelayaran gue.”

 

“Dih, ogah,” Gaara mengambil satu bokong ke samping, menjauhi Kid, “—hobimu _sakit_ , orang normal tidak akan sembarangan main salib hanya karena menghalangi jalan. Seperti lautan kurang luas saja,” delik maut dari _eyeliner_ atas-bawah, “Lagipula, kamu ‘kan dapat uang banyak dari hasil rampasan.”

 

“…sendirinya tukang meres darah orang…” bisik Kid kepada dirinya sendiri. Enggan berursan dengan si bungsu dari Trio Padang Pasir walaupun Shukaku kini ada ekstraknya—sudah dicongkel dari tubuh adik tirinya itu. Bicara soal rampasan, “—ya, gue bawa oleh-oleh buat lo. Kemaren nggak sengaja gue mampir ke pulau yang isinya perempuan semua,” sebuah benda menyerupai pensil ia lemparkan ke arah Gaara, “Nyoh. Anti luntur. Tahan lama. Kata cewek-cewek di sana ampuh buat memikat lelaki.”

 

 _Hup_ , sigap pasir menangkap. Dahi Gaara berkerut melihat desain yang belum pernah ia lihat sepanjang hidup di dunia ninja— “Oh, maksudnya pensil mata?” Paham pasca gores-gores di punggung tangan,

 

“Yoi. Baek banget ‘kan abangmu ini.” Kid mengatakan sambil tergelak keras.

 

“…yaaa,” senyum samar terbit di wajah Gaara, “Tapi promosimu yang terakhir sepertinya tidak perlu. Maaf saja, aku tidak butuh _beginian_ untuk sukses dalam percintaan.” Ia mengerling jumawa.

 

“Iyaaa, tau deh yang ditaksir ningrat,” mencibir iri, si kakak. Walau dikata Hyuuga Neji bukan dari garis keturunan utama, keluarga cabang juga masih ada prestise, “—sengaja ya, pilih klan Hyuuga, biar kalo duit kampanye abis bisa punya sponsor?” Eustass kembali menyindir, yang Gaara hadiahi pelototan.

 

“Barter kalau begitu. Kata Temari, ini sedang _hits_ di Konoha,” pasirnya mengalir lambat ke arah laci meja, membuka kenopnya, lalu megambil tabung mini dan menyerahkannya kepada si muka-horor, “Kamu suka ‘kan, warna begitu. Seperti pendeta aliran sesat.” Guyonnya sambil masih iseng membuat garis-garis hitam dengan berbagai metoda. _Wah, apa mulai tahun ini aku ganti gaya menjadi cat-eyeliner_? …ya, sudah memasuki musim #PemiluSerentak siapa tahu perubahan _image_ bisa mendorong popularitas. Padahal, BUAT APA JUGA—secara Sunagakure menganut sistem nepotisme level _Anbu._

 

Mendapati gincu berwarna _dark burgundy_ yang menjadi _trend_ terbaru gadis-gadis muda; dan… Yha. Anak emo terlambat puber macam sang Kapten memang rentan menjadi korban mode. Ia menerima benda tersebut dengan ekspresi bahagia, “Wedyan, nggak rugi punya adek pemimpin desa,” ujarnya sambil memutar keluar pewarna bibir tersebut, “—nggak ada lagi yang bisa nyamain gue di lautan.”

 

Gaara melirik dengan tatapan, _‘…siapa juga yang mau_.’

 

“Lalu, ada cerita apa darimu sendiri?” Tanya Gaara penasaran, “…selain imbalanmu naik lagi; aku jadi berpikir untuk menyerahkanmu hidup-hidup dan uangnya kupakai untuk membangun infrastruktur.”

 

“Jangan ‘gitu, haram nanti duitnya, nggak barokah, terus kena azab dari langit, kasian rakyatnya kalo punya pemimpin dzolim,” santai laki-laki berusia dua puluh tiga itu— _dua tahun lebih tua daripada Temari_ —berkelakar, “Apa, ya. Paling si Kaidou udah gue balikin ke habitat aslinya.” Sahutnya asal.

 

“Yang kabarnya tidak bisa mati itu?” Tanya Gaara penasaran.

 

“Ya, kecoa laut sih, _fiks_ ,” jawab Kid, ikut-ikutan adik tirinya mengoles _lipstick_ di area pergelangan-nadi, “Tapi berkat bantuan semua pihak—“ _dan campur tangan Allah SWT, halaaah_ , “—sabi, sih, dibalikin ke Yang Mulia Gorosei buat diapain-terserahlah,” Gaara mencium bau-bau malas berpolitik dari kakak tirinya; membuatnya yakin perbedaan darah ayahlah yang membuat sifat mereka sebertolak belakang ini, “Jadi—numpang dulu ya gue, disini, satu-dua minggu gitu, sampe agak sehat baru berlayar lagi.”

 

“Kamu terlihat _sangat_ sehat, sih—“ ejek Gaara, “Tambun, lagi. Kemana perut kotak-kotakmu?” Cebik ke arah abdomen lawan bicaranya; _apa otot sang Kakak tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang?_

 

Kid, diremehkan begitu, naik pitam, “Heh! Situ ‘kan nggak pernah masuk penjara! Jangan ngeledek!”

 

“Pernah, satu kali, waktu mengeluarkan Shukaku.” Balas Gaara enteng.

 

“Tapi nggak pake _romusha_ segala, ‘kan?” Bujang lapuk itu bersedekap; pemandangan aneh karena lengan metalnya berkuran _jauh_ lebih jumbo ketibang yang masih asli, “—gue harus kerja peras tulang banting keringet, tau nggak, biar dapet jatah makan disono.” Pamernya dengan intonasi bangga, “Ya makanya gue subur begini. ‘Gini-‘gini gue dihormatin banget tau, di dalem sono, baik gue soalnya.”

 

Lagi, tatapan menghakimi Gaara berikan. _Bagaimana bisa Ibunda khilaf melahirkan anak seperti ini,_ tetapi yha, masa muda. Mungkin termakan bujuk rayu bajak laut antah-berantah yang entah seperti apa caranya, bisa mewariskan warna rambut yang sama seperti miliknya. Pemuda berlaku anggun itu menuang teh hijau ke dalam cawan sebelum melanjutkan perbincangan. Walau… Ia sendiri kurang paham dimana letak faedah dari isi dialog mereka—selain bertukar kabar dan alat dempul andalan.

 

“Ya, baiklah, tidak masalah. Selama bawahanmu tidak memancing keributan di desa _ku_ , tinggal saja selama apapun kalian mau,” intonasinya melunak sekalipun mimik wajah tetap dingin dan tegas, “Lalu, apa rencanamu selama di sini?” Gaara sendiri berpikir untuk memanggil pandai besi terbaik yang ada di wilayah kekuasaannya untuk merekonstruksi lengan mekanik Kid. _Skrupnya longgar sana-sini_.

 

Kid sejenak berpikir, “—nggak ada yang khusus, sih… Paling ‘ntar gue pinjem komputer lo aja.”

 

“Mau menguntit virtual jejak mantan, ya?” Tanya Gaara iseng— _masih dengan ekspresi lempeng_.

 

“ _Sengene_ ya, lo jadi adek, YA KAGAK, LAH!” …dalam kalimat lain, ‘Gue nggak pernah punya mantan, kali, nggak ada yang mau, hiks—‘ tetapi tidak dijabarkan karena _kepentok_ harga diri yang sama tinggi dengan harga kepala, “Mau kasih kabar ke pacar gue, lah,” nah, kali ini dikatakan dengan dada kekar membusung. Sontak adik berbeda ayahnya memejamkan mata, bergidik, berpikir bagaimana bisa ada manusia khilaf mau-maunya dikencani sang abang, “Doi masih leyeh-leyeh di Dunia Baru. Bisa nggak ya dia _streaming_ muka gue? ‘Ntar kisut-kisut lagi, muka ganteng gue, karena sinyal disini butut.”

 

Merasa atribut desanya dihina, Gaara naik darah, “Tolong ya bicaranya dijaga. Walau Suna gersang, tetapi sistem teknologi kami tidak kalah,” ia buktikan dengan menghubungkan komputernya ke dunia maya, berselancar dengan lancarnya, menunjuk titik-titik di radar yang terhubung secara langsung, “Lihat, ini ninja-ninja kelas S dalam misi mata-mata. Kedip-kedip hijau berarti mereka aktif dan siaga. Mereka tengah mengikuti kelompok kriminal sisa-sisa pendukung gerakan mendiang Madara, yang memicu perang dunia keempat,” telunjuk rampingnya mengetuk monitor, “Nah, paham, jadi—“

 

“Kalo warnanya berubah merah, artinya apa?” Pertanyaan Kid mengalun polos.

 

“Artinya ketahuan dan pemancarnya disabot—“ Gaara menepuk kening bertato ‘cinta’-nya, “—sial. Sebentar,” alat komunikasi lain menyerupai telepon dunia modern ia tempelkan ke telinga. Menyipit kesal ke arah kakaknya yang menahan tawa habis-habisan, “Kirimkan bala bantuan. Ya. Mereka. Oke.”

 

“HAHAHAHAHA—“ Lanang Eustass menopang siku, “—apaaaa, gue banting setir aja dari bajak laut menjadi ninja, ya? Kayaknya _skill_ gelut gue lebih mumpuni daripada pasukan khusus lo, Gaar.”

 

Kelereng zamrudnya berputar malas, “Walau aku tidak memandang rendah kemampuan bertarung dan persona mengerikanmu, wahai _Onii-sama_ ,” kata terakhir diucapkan dengan air muka jijik sendiri, “—tetapi kami, _ninja_ , memiliki etiket sendiri dalam pertempuran. Kamu cuma akan membuat rusuh.”

 

Kid mengangkat kedua bahunya, kasual. Terbiasa dengan dirinya yang _selalu_ berseberangan dengan para keturunan klan Kazekage; dan lebih menyukai hidup bebas tanpa aturan. Yang benar saja. Ingin menjadi kuat saja banyak sekali pembuktiannya. Ujian ini. Ujian itu. Kesetaraan apalah lagi. Bahkan konon mereka disumpah untuk berbakti kepada desa atau dikasih cap ‘pengkhianat’. Hukuman tidak menyenangkan menanti ketika mereka tertangkap. Darah sang ayah mengalir deras di pembuluhnya. Pun Gaara demikian—jika ada satu-satunya persamaan di antara mereka, adalah kehangatan ganjil di dalam diri atas satu sama lain. Bukti non-teknis bahwa mereka mewarisi sifat penyayang Karura.

 

…yang mana, _OGAH BANGET DIPAMERKAN PAKAI KATA-KATA_.

 

“Ya sudah, beristirahatlah, nanti diantar perangkat desa,” perintah Gaara, “Kamu ke kediamanku, anak buahmu di penginapan, keberatan, tidak?”—semacam gengsi mau bilang ‘masih kangen sama Abang’.

 

“Dih, _ngusir_ ,” selorohnya jenaka, “Iya deh, iya, orang sibuk,” Eustass Kid yang menjulang nyaris enam kaki itu berdiri berdampingan dengan Gaara; yang mana sangat kontras perbedaan tinggi mencapai empat-puluh-sentimeter, “—gue bobo ganteng dulu. ‘Ntar kalo udah bosen kerja, gangguin gue lagi,” satu tepukan dari telapan tangan besarnya mendarat di puncak kepala Gaara guna mengacak rambut merah-pendek yang dapat dikatakan sangat mirip dengan miliknya, “Jangan bikin gue bosen. Inget!”

 

Paham kalau si pemegang gelar ‘Generasi Terburuk’ merasa bosan berimbas kepada punahnya satu perkampungan di belahan Dunia Baru, Gaara mengangguk, “—tolong usahakan tetap jinak selama aku menjadi pelayan rakyat,” sesekali, ia biarkan kakak tirinya itu mengacak rambut pendeknya, “Sampai jumpa di waktu makan malam.” Tutupnya sambil menggestur agar Eustass Kid mengekor pelayannya.

 

“Yaaa, yaaa, Bocah, sampai nanti.”

 

_—Gaara memang paling menggemaskan di antara Temari dan Kankuro._

.

.

.

( Bersambung ke bagian **dua** )


	2. Si Bongsor-Pengacau Rewel

Gedung berbentuk menyerupai labu siam itu ia tinggalkan tak lama setelah matahari terbenam.

 

Sisa dokumen ia bawa pulang untuk ditinjau ulang. Pasukan tambahan yang dikirim berhasil memukul mundur residu teroris dan membawa serta beberapa barang bukti. Gaara memutuskan untuk percaya pada tim penyidik yang dikepalai oleh Kankuro dan menanti hasilnya esok pagi. Cukup untuk hari ini, ia memutuskan—pula, kakak lelaki kandungnya itulah yang menyarankan agar dirinya memakai waktu bersama sang Kapten sebaik-baiknya. Walau enggan mengakui dan ada rasa mual aneh menyerang lambung setiap kali ia berbaik-baik dengan Eustass Kid, tidak ia pungkiri bahwa ikatan darah, walau dari sebelah pihak, kental mengaliri pembuluh darahnya. Velositas pasirnya ia pacu menuju kediaman.

 

“GAARAAAAA— _huweng_.”

 

…benar, ‘kan?

.

.

.

**[ m e r a h ]**

Sebuah fanfiksi lintas dimensi oleh Sabaku no Ghee

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto, One Piece (c) Eiichiro Oda

Art/commision (c) honeyf

T-rated. Alternate Reality. Family, Humor, Comedy, Fluff.

 _ **Warning :**_ OOC demi kepentingan melawak. Untuk ulang tahun Sabaku no Gaara (19 Januari) dan Eustass Kid (10 Januari).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Apa-apaan! Lepaskan kakiku!” Baru saja membuka pintu, Kid sudah bersimpuh dan memeluk kakinya, “—kamu merusak apa, hah?” Pertanyaan pertama; seperti memperlakukan anjing peliharaan.

 

“Nggaaak, _yaelah_ , nggak percayaan amat sama gue,” Kid mencibir sebelum beringsut ke arah sofa berwarna hijau pupus, “Kelaperan gue. Ini rumah apa kamar mayat, sik, nggak ada makanan apa-apa.”

 

Gaara medengus, “…sudah kukatakan, Temari tidak di Suna. Kamu berharap aku atau Kankuro masak sendiri?” Berpikir mengenai hal itu saja rasanya mendadak keracunan makanan, “Akan aku minta ajudanku memesankan sesuatu. Mau makan apa?” Gaara tengah bersalin pakaian dan menggunakan elemen dasarnya berupa angin untuk menyesuaikan kondisi ruangan. _Piece of cake_ untuk dirinya yang sudah terbiasa bagi-bagi _chakra_ untuk kehidupan sehari-hari, “—semacam _nabe_ mungkin paling pas.”

 

“Apa saja asal ditraktir.” Kid dengan tidak tahu malunya berkata.

 

“Jatah makanku ada anggaran sendiri dan ditanggung desa, tapi aku tidak akan menyusupkan milikmu, Kid,” bibirnya menarik lengkung sinis, “Mana, berikan keping emas hasil jarahanmu.” Ujar Gaara.

 

“…ingetin gue kalo lo orang paling perhitungan sesemesta,” ketus, Kid merespon. Ia merayap ke arah tumpukan kain bekas— _pakaiannya, sebenarnya_ —dan mengambil salah satu kantong lusuh berwarna coklat gelap, “Nih, ambil kembaliannya.” Bunyi _krincing_ samar terdengar ketika pasir menangkap.

 

“Ew,” _bau ketiak_ , “Dimana kamu menyimpan benda begini?” Beruntung, secara teknis, bukan kulitnya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan material lapuk tersebut, “Wah, makmur ya hidup bajak laut.”

 

Kid meringis, “Kadang nggak sesuai sama perjuangannya. Tiap mau abisin duit keburu keincer sama angkatan laut. Ujung-ujungnya numpuk doang itu emas, nggak bisa dibelanjain, makin lama jadi makin nggak ada harganya,” melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepala dan menjadikannya bantal, tubuh bongsor itu menghempaskan diri ke lantai, “Malah enakan di sini, nggak kesentuh sama Pemerintahan Dunia, bisa ngebangun birokrasi sendiri.” Sebuah ucapan yang Gaara pikir mencontek koran pagi.

 

“Memang, segala hal lebih mudah jika ada aturan, dan bukankah justru _kalian_ yang melanggar?” Gaara menghela napas, “Di desa manapun, walau tidak ada campur tangan ‘mereka’, tetap saja yang tidak patuh mendapat sanksi. Kamu pikir _nukenin_ punya tempat?” Pemuda berusia belasan itu menggeleng, “—mengelola desa juga, tidak modal kekuatan saja. Kepalaku mau pecah rasanya, rapat setiap hari.”

 

“Halah, tai kuda, gue tau lo demennya emang begitu-begitu,” gelak tawa membuncah dari bibir Kid, “Politik, hukum, kepemimpinan, lo banget itu, dari dulu. Temari ama Kankuro aja idupnya jelata, kali. Lo doang yang brojol langsung priyayi,” komentarnya lagi, “—akuin ajalah. Lo emang nyaman dengan jadi kepala desa. Seneng punya banyak kesibukan. Bahagia kalo hari lo abis buat ngurus hidup orang.”

 

“Kid—“

 

“—maksud gue ‘ngurus’ yang positif, kok. Bukan _ngejulid_.” Sebuah revisi.

 

“Memangnya salah kalau aku suka dengan hal-hal seperti itu?” Tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

 

“Ya nggak, lah. Selama lo menikmati, kenapa nggak. Kalo lo mulai ngerasa maksain diri, biar keliatan keren doang, itu baru salah. Tujuan lo jadi bias sama ambisi,” Kid memperhatikan langit-langit ruang tengah kediaman para keturunan Kazekage. Berpikir andaikata ia lahir di dalam keluarga sah ini, apa nasibnya akan jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ia jalani sekarang; karena demi apapun, Kid telah menemukan ‘keluarga keduanya’ di atas buritan yang memecah ombak, “—gue, misalnya, lo suruh kerja kayak begitu, mana betah. Jam masuk sama jam pulang aja diatur, yabuset, neraka lapis tujuh.”

 

Gaara sejenak terdiam, “Kamu sebegitu sukanya dengan kebebasan, ya.”

 

“Udah mendarah daging di gue, kali,” netra keemasannya melirik ke arah sang adik tiri yang tengah pasang ekspresi susah, “Walau dikata nyokap kita sama, Gaar, gue digedein di lingkungan yang beda banget sama lo. Tau muka bokap gue aja, gue nggak,” Kid pernah mendengar selentingan perihal ayah kandungnya; tetapi tidak mengenai kebenarannya. Mungkin benar si buntung Shanks. Namun toh ibu mereka sudah lama sekali meninggal untuk dapat ditanyakan keabsahan asal-usulnya, “Tapi ya lucu aja, sejak gue tau, gue punya keluarga sedarah— _walau separo_ —rasanya kayak udah kenal lama.”

 

“Ha, ya—“ bertahun-tahun hidup bersama Temari dan Kankuro, tetapi tidak seperti ini. Keterbukaan kepada saudara hanya dapat ia ekspresikan benar-benar bersama Eustass Kid. Mungkin, karena laki-laki di hadapannya ini menganut nilai moral berbeda. Berpegang kepada kebebasan; baik dalam hidup betulan maupun berpendapat. Seolah, apapun yang ia pikirkan, mendapatkan justifikasi positif dari cara berpikir sang Kapten. Kage termuda itu mengangguk kecil, “Tadinya, aku terpikir untuk betulan meresmikan kamu sebagai salah satu dari kami,” Gaara menggedik, “—dengan posisiku sekarang, dan Ayah, sebelum kematiannya, menerima kalau memang Ibu pernah memiliki anak sebelum Temari.”

 

Kid mengibaskan tangannya, “Halah, nggak usah, ribet, rempong, njelimet. Cukup kalo gue mampir, lo sambut aja, kayak gini, nggak usah pake surat waris segala,” candanya kasual, “Sebagai gantinya, kalo sampe ini desa kena hajar, kabari gue, mau sejauh apapun gue di laut sana, gue pasti dateng, kok.”

 

Ketulusan itu membuat Gaara senejak terpana,

 

 _…sepertinya mataku mulai lamur, tetapi dua detik lalu Kid terlihat berwibawa_.

 

“Ya.”

 

“Nggak usah sungkan sama gue, jadi gue juga ngerepotin elonya nggak akan pake mikir,” Kid lagi-lagi memperlihatkan deretan geliginya, “—dah, ah. Daritadi gue mikir, _‘nabe_ gue mana yak’. ‘Gitu.”

 

Gaara terkekeh samar, “Sabar, dalam perjalanan.”

 

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Gaara lekas beranjak sementara Kid mengenakan pakaian yang lebih sopan dengan kecepatan setengah kilometer per jam. Berbeda dengan kehidupannya yang bebas dan terbuka, ia tidak bisa sembarangan mengenakan kolor dan singlet di rumah Kazekage. Sedikit-sedikit ada tamu kehormatan, lah. Sekompi pelayan mengantarkan sesajen, lah. Tawaran dari desa tetangga untuk _merger_ area, lah. Namun sepertinya— _bukan?_ Didengar dari intonasi ramah adik tirinya yang jarang-jarang terdengar dan suara tapak kaki yang cuma berasal dari satu orang tambahan. Eustass yang penasaran buru-buru mengenakan celana _jogger_ kuning-bermotif-abstrak andalannya dan—

 

“Oh, ini dia kakak tiriku yang sering aku ceritakan padamu,”

 

Kid melongo dulu.

 

“—ng,” oke. Dia sudah tahu siapa itu Hyuuga Neji. Bibit, bobot, bebet. Toh sejak Gaara usia dua belas dengan pipi masih gembil-gembilnya, lanang berambut membara itu tahu betul si bungsu tidak pernah berorientasi _straight_. Namun ia masih tidak habis pikir dengan selera si pengendali pasir dalam urusan hati. Betul, laki-laki berdarah ‘bangsawan desa’ di hadapannya ini memiliki postur bagus selayaknya tukang pukul kebanyakan. Hanya saja, Eustass Kid belum pernah menemukan kombinasi seperti ini sepanjang karirnya di samudra. Feminim sekaligus maskulin. Dagu ke atas Helle Berry, dagu ke bawah Barry Prima. Dari belakang malam Minggu, dari depan malam Jum’at. Apalagi (konon) kalau _byakugan_ aktif. Merasa ia cukup lama cengok, Kid pun memberi senyum lebar, “—yaaa, gue juga udah denger.”

 

Pemuda Hyuuga yang dituntut selalu _in character_ secara dia lahir _bunkei_ , mempertahankan tata krama dan kesantunan dengan membungkuk, “Calon kakak tiri ipar, senang berkenalan dengan Anda.”

 

“…”

 

Gaara memalingkan wajah; menahan tawa gara-gara adegan barusan.

 

“Baru denger ada panggilan begitu,” dengus tawa Kid terdengar kasar tetapi ramah, “—ini anak begini juga waktu pertama kenalan sama Temari dan Kankuro?” Ia bertanya sambil menunjuk (jidat) Neji.

 

“Tidak, kami pertama kali berkenalan ketika ujian _chunin_ ,” jelas Gaara, yang artinya hubungan mereka dimulai dari musuh-teman-lama-lama-cinta, “Dia sudah Temari- _approved,_ kok.” Tambahnya bangga.

 

“Lah, udah lama juga, ya?” Mengingat kembali zaman-zaman si mungil pembawa gentong masih haus darah dan sedikit-sedikit membuat mayat baru. Arah tatapan Kid kembali ke Neji dengan bola mata ametisnya yang menghasut. Sedikit-banyak paham juga kalau eks-wadah-siluman seperti adiknya itu bisa luluh, “—berarti, sejak kapan, tuh?” Tatapan penuh selidik dengan jari-jari mengusap dagu.

 

Neji tersenyum tipis, “Baru dari tadi sore. Sebenarnya saya tidak berniat mengganggu, karena Kankuro berkata bahwa Anda orang yang penting bagi Gaara, sehingga butuh waktu lebih lama untuk bers—“

 

“Maksud gue jadiannya,” potong Kid langsung, “—bukan sejak kapan situ nyampe Suna.”

 

“Oh,” netra kecubung yang mampu melihat nyaris _segala hal_ itu membulat paham, “Kalau pendekatan sudah sejak _season_ satu—eh,” batuk-batuk dulu, “Sejak melihat Gaara dan Rock Lee memperebutkan untuk posisi selanjutnya,” Lelaki bergaris wajah tegas tetapi berekspresi lembut itu meletakkan tapak tangan di dada sendiri, memejamkan mata, memberi sorot teduh, “—ketika ia nyaris membunuh Rock Lee dengan mencekiknya secara membabi buta, saya langsung tahu, Gaara adalah cinta sejati saya.”

 

Bibir Kid menyungging kurva damai, “—sableng dua-duanya,” ia berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri. Heran tetapi maklum. Sepertinya DNA pembunuh berdarah dingin mengalir deras di keturunan Karura; sampai ke jodoh-jodoh anak beliau. Teringat kalau perutnya yang sudah bertransformasi dari enam segmen kecil menjadi satu kotak besar (dan cembung) berbunyi lirih, ia pun merentangkan sebelah tangan ke arah ruang makan, “Cukup ngawurnya. Laper. Dek, lo siapin alat makan, gue urus kompor.”

 

Gaara mengangguk kecil, “Ya. Neji, bantu Kid, ya. Salah-salah dia bisa meledakkan dapurku.”

 

“Dengan senang hati, Gaara,” jawaban tersebut diikuti kecupan ringan di seni rajah bertulis kanji ‘Ai’ di puncak kening. Adiknya yang sedikit terkejut dan salah tingkah langsung berbalik ke arah lemari. Sementara Neji masih mempertahankan mimik tenangnya—membuat Kid meng- _ew_ pelan. Gile, anak muda—dia juga punya pacar tapi rasanya tidak begini-begini amat, “Mari, Calon-Kakak-Tiri-Ipar.”

 

“Bujud,” Kid menghela, “—panggil gue Kid. Atau Eustass. Tapi jangan pake ‘-ya’ karena itu yang boleh cuma yayang gue,” perintahnya sambil membiarkan generasi teranyar Hyuuga itu mengekornya ke arah ruang makan, “Belum kelar, tadi. Jadi, lo udah berapa lama pacaran sama adek gue? Sebulan? Setaun?” Karena kalau lebih dari setahun, Gaara berbohong soal status jomblonya. Hih. Sok iye.

 

“Tidak, kami baru-baru ini mengikat janji,” Neji mengambil celemek bermotif kelinci— _punya Temari, tolong jangan berprasangka_ —dan mengenakannya sebelum berurusan dengan yang panas-panas, “Saya hampir mati di tengah-tengah peperangan. Namun, karena Gaara-lah, saya sadar, saya harus terus bernapas dan berjuang, karena kami tidak bisa hidup tanpa satu sama lain.” …sampai di sini, Kid ingin mencari kantong muntah, _Kami-sama_ , “Saya memutuskan untuk melamarnya detik itu juga.”

 

Kid mengernyit, “Pas lagi sakaratul maut gitu?”

 

“Iya. Setidaknya jika saya harus mati, saya ingin mati dalam keadaan mendengar perasaan Gaara pada saya,” ucapan Neji barusan membuat Kid ingin wudhu kuping doang pakai SK-II, “—lalu, seperti inilah.”

 

“Epik, ya,” sebuah komentar sembari berjuang membuka pembungkus karton berisi sayur-mayur dan beberapa jenis protein olahan, “Berarti, baru banget ya. LDR-an pula, Suna-Konoha,” Kid memberikan cengir timpangnya, “—eh, sama adek gue, lo udah ngapain aja?” Pertanyaan sembari mencemil sawi.

 

Neji kurang siap mendengar pertanyaan itu, “Maaf—saya tidak pernah menjual rahasia desa saya pada Gaara, walaupun benar jasa-jasa Gaara sebagai Kazegake sangat dihormati dan dikenang Konoha—“

 

“Bukan ‘ngapain’ dalam ranah politik!” Yak, tak apa-apa, Bang, lempar saja sawinya, “—maksud gue, yang begini-begitu, anu-itu, halaaah, kalian sama-sama tujuh-delapan-belas masa nggak ngerti!”

 

“Oh, ma-maksudnya kegiatan seksu—“

 

“Bodoh! Jangan dijawab!”

 

Segumpal pasir berbentuk kepalan tangan barusan mendarat di puncak ubun-ubun Neji dan Kid; yang untuk si iseng penjelajah lautan jelas dua kali lebih besar dan masif. Gaara mendengus geram. Baru saja ditinggal dua menit, interogasinya sudah kemana-mana; ranah cabul, pula! Abangnya yang kurang didikan itu memang harus diberi peringatan tegas. Sorot gioknya melunak ketika menatap sang pacar, “—maaf ya, tapi sebaiknya kalau dia mulai bertanya aneh-aneh, jangan diladeni. Di lepas pantai sana memang tidak ada pelajaran tata krama,” Gaara berujar, “Sudah, lekas susun piring dan mangkoknya.”

 

“Kaldunya tinggal dijerang,” lapor Neji yang sedari tadi sibuk sendiri—Kid cuma tahu buka bungkus saja, “Nah, ini dia,” piring besar menghidang bahan-bahan mentah untuk dimakan bersama, “Nasi juga sudah siap. Duduklah dulu.” Pemuda berambut panjang itu kolar-kilir untuk mengurusi segala hal.

 

Membuat Kid berbisik kepada sang adik, _‘Dek, dia_ bottom _-nya yak_?”

 

Gaara memerah, _‘Aku.’_

 

“HAAHH?” Kid tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutan. Beruntung Neji masih sibuk menyentong nasi ke dalam mangkuk-mangkuk yang tersedia, _‘—tapi kok jagoan dia ngurus rumah daripada elo.’_

 

 _‘Dih, mainnya stereotipe. Walau kelihatannya begitu, kalau ajian tapak dewanya keluar, bisa muncrat semua organ dalammu, tahu.’_ Gaara menegakkan punggungnya ketika Neji meletakkan mangkuk nasi di hadapan dirinya dan Kid. Gosip berlanjut ketika si Hyuuga beranjak ke sumber air untuk mencuci tangan, _‘Pokoknya, kamu jaga sikap! Kalau dia sampai minta putus karena melihat tingkah barbarik dan memalukan dari kamu, aku sendiri yang bakal menenggelamkan kapalmu pakai Shukaku_.’

 

…berasa masih ada, aja.

 

 _‘Iya, iyaaa—setdah galakbeut,’_ ternyata walau sama-sama tidak punya alis, Kid harus mengakui kalau adiknya masih ada sisa imut ketika marah. Beda seperti mimiknya yang _full angery react only._

 

“Baiklah, makan malam sudah siap,” Neji melepaskan celemeknya, melipatnya rapi, mengembalikan ke tempatnya, baru kembali tersenyum kepada Gaara, “—kalau begitu, aku pamit, ya. Kamu makan malam saja dengan calon-kakak-tiri-ipar, biar lebih leluasa mengobrolnya, aku tidak mau ganggu.”

 

Gaara baru saja hendak protes, tetapi mulut Kid lebih cepat, “E, dodo, e, kayak apaan aja, makan di sini sekalian aja,” dengan lengan besinya, ia menggamit pergelangan tangan Neji, bahasa tubuh untuk menyuruhnya urung angkat kaki, “Bentar lagi juga jadi keluarga beneran, ‘kan? Ye nggak?” Kerling jahil terarah kepada si bungsu, “Udah. Lo ikut kita makan, sekarang, di sini, nggak pake nolak,” sembur Kid sambil menyodorkan mangkuk nasi dan sumpit kepada Neji, “—Gaara juga mau, ‘benernya, cuma gengsi aja dia mau minta lo di sini,” tambah Kid iseng, “Umur remaja udah mau abis, masih aja _tsun_.”

 

“Si-siapa…” andai tidak inget titel ‘Kepala Desa’ terpatri di kening, Gaara inginnya mencak-mencak dan menjejal kuah panas ke mulut abangnya, “—sudahlah, ayo kita makan. Neji, duduklah.” Undangnya.

 

Mendengarnya, Neji merasa tersentuh, “Begitu. Baiklah, permisi.” Ia pun duduk di samping Gaara.

 

…mendadak membuat Kid meremang bulu romanya.

 

Mereka tidak lagi memiliki orang tua. Tertua adalah dirinya— _walau tidak sah_. Kenapa rasanya sedang menginterogasi calon menantu selayaknya bapak-bapak beranak perawan kebanyakan. Kid menghela sebelum memasukkan jamur, selada dan wortel ke dalam panci berisi kuah mengepul. Sesekali ia lirik ke arah Gaara yang biasanya minim ekspresi; kini terlihat lebih banyak tersenyum dan mengemukakan preferensi makanannya secara terbuka. Tidak seperti dirinya beberapa masa silam, ketika ada jejadian di dalam tubuhnya, menjadi senjata hidup dengan cangkang keras dan sikap yang sangat tertutup. Kid tidak percaya ini— _bahwa ia bersyukur melihat orang lain bergerak ke arah lebih baik dan manusaiwi_.

 

“—ya, yaaa, ‘gitu ya sekarang mainnya, suap-suapan di depan gue, nggak apa-apa, nggak ada orang, obat nyamuk doang, gue,” walau ia harus makan hati setiap Neji memperlakukan Gaara penuh kasih dan kehati-hatian, rasanya tidak masalah, “Telat anjir kalo mau malu-malu. Nggak usah sok merah.”

 

Ya; _tidak masalah_.

.

.

.

( Bersambung ke bagian  **tiga** )


End file.
